1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for viewing around a vehicle and more particularly pertains to a new blind spot viewing system for viewing the blind spot of a vehicle located to the passenger side of the vehicle towards the rear of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of systems for viewing around a vehicle is known in the prior art. More specifically, systems for viewing around a vehicle heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,421; U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,591; U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,266; U.S. Pat. No. 2,259,614; U.S. Pat. No. 5,684,474; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,695.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new blind spot viewing system. The inventive device includes a video camera adapted for mounting to the passenger side of the vehicle adjacent the rear of the vehicle. The video camera has a lens facing in an outwards direction from the passenger side of the vehicle to collect images of objects in the driver's passenger side blind spot. A video monitor is electrically connected to the video camera. The video monitor is designed for positioning in the passenger compartment of the vehicle to permit a driver of the vehicle to view images from the video monitor.
In these respects, the blind spot viewing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of viewing the blind spot of a vehicle located to the passenger side of the vehicle towards the rear of the vehicle.